Intoxicated
by cliche catastrophe
Summary: Could a foolish meaningless night shared between two sidekicks turn a discourteous relationship into something not so foolish and meaningless. Consisting of anything between 5 and 20 chapters.Trust me, this is not a pregnancy fic. Rated T for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

It was kind of exhilarating the buzz Sam was receiving. They were at a party, and not just any party. It was a 'just for the fun of it' party thrown by Joshua Hill, known for his zany behavior and wacky raven hair. He was known best though, for throwing awesome parties. Sam and Carly had wanted to let loose tonight. Well, Sam did. Carly was forced into wanting to be a party animal that particular frosty Tuesday night. Sam's mother wasn't too bothered that Sam would be attending a crazy party, so long as she slept at Carly's that night, so that was the plan.

But, it's not as if Carly would have been easily allowed out that night, as her brother had refused to let her go. He made various comments on how he had thought Carly was still 11 years old and he couldn't remember her having a birthday. But that's where Sam's lock picking skills came in, and here they were at Josh's party, surrounded by other sixteen year olds grinding and drinking.

Sam had forced Carly to go and therefore, there would need to be a designated driver. A valid reason as to why Sam had to wait until Mrs. Benson had gone to work the nightshift at the nursery, then stormed into the apartment and dragged Freddie by the collar. As soon as they'd entered the party, Sam had headed for the food and drink table, wolfing down ham finger sandwiches and musing over the choice of alcohol that was consumed by the other under-aged delinquents. Carly had gone to make awkward conversation with a cute guy she had spotted and Freddie, well, Freddie sort of stood by the entrance, leant against the door with a bottle of J20 in his hand and just watched over everyone.

That is, until a stumbling Sam had took him by the wrist and pulled him to the drinks table. Slurring, she'd said, "Ease, man. Drink it up, techy." He hadn't really understood much of what she was saying, I'm sure she really hadn't understood herself, but as soon as she'd mentioned drink, he'd shook his head and tried to walk away. To Freddie, it seemed like everybody else at the party was completely and recklessly smashed and he knew if his mother was there, she'd for sure be screaming, and giving the "infected" kids, some kind of shots. And not the kind they'd drink.

But after Sam began repeatedly hitting him upside the head, he gave in and thought to himself that just one shot of tequila wouldn't hurt. And one became two, and two became three. And so on, before he knew it, he had the infuriating blonde headed cause to his alcoholic intake grinding up against him and in his intoxicated brain, it seemed like the most fun he'd had in…well, ever.

And that's where we are now. Yeah, it's kind of exhilarating the buzz Sam was receiving. She was dancing, no pressure on her shoulders from her mum, her teachers, Carly. Just dancing. Movement and swaying to the beat, and nothing could stop her. She knew Freddie was near, but she knew she was dancing with him when his hands rested on her swaying hips. And for some out of the ordinary reason, (she was rather drunk) she really couldn't have given a shit. She was just dancing. "Not bah forruh nub, ay?" She said. Or something close to that. "Thanks, Sammy," he had slurred back to her.

During, Carly Shay had drunk two and a half bottles of Whizz and was macking on Joshua Hill, the star of the party. His hands were tangled up in her raven locks and one of her hands were cupping his cheek the other in his back pocket. There was a battle of dominance occurring in Josh's mouth which Josh finally won and in a blur, they were falling onto a sofa and tangled up in each other even more so. She really hadn't drunk much, but then again she was a cheap date, and she knew it.

"Ay, where's Carlotta?" Sam grumbled as she did a 180, Freddie's hands readjusting themselves on Sam's hips, and her arms snaking around his neck, rubbing patterns into the nape of his neck. She felt the sudden need to kiss him, so she did. "I du-ungh," and he was interrupted by Sam's lips smashing into his. Freddie's lips were hot, and his mouth tasted like tequila and orange juice. Freddie didn't even hesitate on kissing back as he pulled her body closer to his. One of his hands rested on her lower back whilst the other one stayed on her hip, his thumb tracing circles on her lower stomach.

Sam had caught his lips in mid sentence and obviously used this to her advantage, shoving her tongue down his throat. Freddie gave up the battle as soon as it had begun and let her explore his mouth. Abruptly, Sam pulled away and shoved him off of her. "What am I doing?" She slurred again, then just as abruptly as she let go, she took Freddie quickly with her arms and kissed him again, before pulling away. "Mmm. Good," she said licking her own lips in anticipation before forgetting why she'd even pulled away at all and resuming straight back where they left off.

The night had gone on until it was morning and more people began to leave through the back doors, (when I say leave, I mean stagger, stumble or any other kind of walk that usually occurs under the influence of alcohol.) Until it was 2am and the only people left in sight were Sam and Freddie, passed out on Josh's couch. Sam's eyes flickered open slowly. "Ungh," she said then sat up, looking and Freddie then walking over to the drink table. It was empty. She walked into Josh's kitchen and mused through the drawers until she found a bottle of vodka and some red bull. She mixed it up in two glasses and carelessly left the alcohol on the counter before staggering back over to Freddie and nudging him with her foot and handing him the drink. Music was still blasting as Sam and Freddie drank.

They finished their drinks and set them on the floor. Sam scooted closer to him and he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto the couch, laying butterfly kissing up her exposed shoulder. She grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to hers. After pulling away, she rolled onto the floor and began making angels. Freddie joined her before he asked, "Where's Carls?" He gurgled.

"By the noises I 'ear updearz, I'm finkin' aar Carlotta gohh lucky," she yelled. Freddie chuckled and grabbed Sam's hand, pulling her up and walking out of Josh's house. "Where we off tuh?" He shut her up with a grab of her curly blonde hair and a forceful kiss before waiting for the bus. "What about yuhh ride, man?" She asked over-dramatically waving her arms drunkenly. He shrugged and as the night bus pulled up, they stumbled up the stairs with a disapproving look from the driver as Freddie showed his bus pass and so did Sam. They were the only ones on the bus and they crawled to the back. Sam began prodding Freddie's cheek and then she leant in to kiss it but he turned to her, chuckling low as he caught her by surprise.

Soon, they pulled up to their stop and got out, jumping back into the bitter cold air. "Don feel like S-summer," Sam shivered as her and Freddie ran for the entrance of Bushwell. He thought about giving her his jacket but that just wasn't the kind of thing Sam ate up and he was cold himself so he answered her with a shrug. They feigned sober as they nonchalantly walked passed a screaming Lewbert and took the elevator up to Freddie's floor.

Sam looked at Carly's door, then up at Freddie's face. His pupils were large and his lips looked shiny and inviting. She shrugged then grabbed Freddie's collar and pushed open his apartment door. That's where things changed. Sam could feel it in the intensity of the air but she chose to ignore it.

Freddie could feel it too. But he couldn't decide whether it was good, or whether it was bad so he decided to find out. He led Sam into his room by her cold hand and pushed her lightly onto his bed. She sat, unbuttoning her jeans and throwing them on the floor. He crawled sluggishly and attempted alluringly up his bed but to Sam it looked like she was about to deflower some sort of an Adonis as she willingly kissed him. And as her hands travelled southwards, she knew this night would not be as innocent as she had made out to Carly that it would be.

She was so fucking dead.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud ringing woke him up. He quickly rolled onto his side and hit his clock. He yawned carelessly and stretched, turning over the opposite way. The blanket was in an arch next to him and he furrowed his brow. He lifted the covers and before his innocent (or what he'd thought were) eyes he saw a curvaceous Sam curled up in a fetus position wearing nothing but his Space Invaders boxers. He covered his mouth with hand as he fell backwards out of bed, smacking his head on his chest of drawers. A groan and a shuffle were heard from the bed and in a panic he scurried into his en-suite bathroom. Then a light snore filled the room and his pounding heart seemed to calm its pace slightly.

Yeah, that's kind of when he noticed he was wearing nothing. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he crawled over to his drawer, grabbing a pair of plain navy boxers and slipped them on, standing up and walking into his bathroom. He looked in the mirror at his face. There were bags under his eyes, and his hair was what you would describe quite specifically as sex hair. His head was throbbing as if a ton of bricks had chosen his brain as their target. Rubbing his neck was when he realized the bruise on his shoulder. Well, the many bruises on his left shoulder, and he traced over them with his finger he could feel the bite marks. He gulped and balled his hands into fists, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Fredward Benson had been deflowered by his enemy at fifteen. He was too livid to worry about where Carly was and he was trying to piece together exactly what had happened. But all he could remember was a lot of biting, scratching, lip to lip action and a few random noises that came to mind. He shook his head, almost trying to knock sense into himself. He still felt slightly dizzy as he stumbled back into his room. Well, it had to happen at some point. So here goes, he thought as he crawled onto his smallish green bed and shook Sam. He kept a hand over both his eyes but left a slight gap to peep, because after all, he was a boy.

He gulped for quite a few reasons as Sam stretched out and mumbled something barely coherent. "Freddie, make me some bacon," she whispered slightly, still half asleep. Then she opened them wide. "Freddie?" She stage-whispered, slightly confused and angry. Her blue eyes darted around his room before she looked down at herself and tilted her head in realization, before shrugging and sitting up. Wow, she really was quite confident about herself, Freddie thought. "Dude," she rubbed her eye with her fist. "I don't care if you look."

Freddie slowly took his hands away and made sure to concentrate on her face. He was glad that the blinds were closed and his door was locked, otherwise she would have clearly been able to see his eyes flickering every so often. He was mad at the fact she was acting so very non-caring. "Sam," he started nervously. The same nervousness was in her eyes, but she shrugged in question. "You do realize what—" he gestured to his bed, "--happened. You didn't just sleep here, you slept here. With – me." Freddie gulped, and wiped a little sweat off of his forehead, expecting a bloody murder coming his way.

Sam nodded before standing up and picking Freddie's blue striped polo and throwing it over her head, not being able to spot her clothes from last night. "Y-you look kind of cool in stripes," he mumbled, knowing complementing her would be the best way to avoid becoming a punch bag that morning. She raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'd look better without it. Am I right?" She laughed as she joked, holding her fist up for a knuckle touch as she crossed her legs. When Freddie just gaped at her, she rolled her eyes and dropped her fist awkwardly. She leaned close to him. "Dork," She half whispered, half growled as she gave him a bruising kiss and then pulled away. "Hm. Just wondering whether it felt as good sober as it did when intoxicated." Freddie was recovering from the initial shock of her lips on his whilst she looked over his body. Her hands went to his left shoulder, rubbing the marks there. Before he could ask what conclusion she'd come to, "Woah, did I do that. I'm awesome," she exclaimed and stood up, tying her untamed hair into a ponytail and skipping out of his room.

He sat on his bed, staring after her. "Freddie!" She yelled and he stood up quickly and followed her. She stuck a pink sticky note to his bare chest and said, "this was on your door." He peeled it off his chest as he watched her take kitchen utensils, tin foil and bacon out and to Freddie's surprise, began making breakfast. He looked down at the note. _Why did I ever put a lock on your door? Oh yeah, privacy. I'm getting rid of it as soon as I get home. I'm worried about why you locked your door, Fredward. Gone to work. Left some bacon in the fridge for your breakfast. We'll be talking when I get back. Love you, poppet. Be back in the evening. _Freddie looked up at the clock. It was one in the afternoon.

He looked up at Sam with the bacon and scrunched his eyes closed tightly. His life was over. Sam was soon going to come to her senses and begin a month long cleansing routine (that's saying something for sam) and his mother would be giving him a bunch of different safety talks, including safety in sex and Carly would kill the both of them for leaving her at the party. Sam turned to him, standing over the stove. "We should go get your car soon, and Carly," she mumbled as if reading his mind.

"Yeah, after I take a shower." Sam nodded and told him that she'd go in after him and that he should hurry up before all the bacon was gone. Freddie spent five minutes in the shower before taking a towel from the door and wrapping it around his waist and tucking it in at his hip. He jumped back slightly as the bathroom door opened, Sam stepping into the steam-filled air.

"You done?" She said with her hand over eyes. It's not like you haven't seen it before, he thought but daren't say. At least she seemed to be able to remember all the events of last night, but his mind was foggy and so he decided to just wait until everything came back to him. He mumbled a yes and Sam took her hand off of her eyes. She looked over his gleaming upper torso and grunted appreciatively. She threw Freddie's blue polo in the hamper and he gulped as he slid past her in the doorway, turning round to watch her drop his boxers with the gap left in the door. He went to his room and put on a red robe and made his way back into the kitchen.

He sat on the stool and leaned on his hand, chewing a rasher of bacon. He rubbed his fingers against his temple and a remembrance of making out with Sam while dancing, on Josh's couch and in the back of the bus flashed through his mind and he wished he hadn't closed his eyes. Freddie was confused about Sam's nonchalance, he was beginning to think they'd had some heart-to-heart talk last night that he couldn't remember. Before tonight, he'd thought the years had been nice to Sam, her hair was an untamed mass of blonde ringlets, her eyes very much blue and just the perfect figure. She was any boy's dream. I guess she was his dream. Or his reality, technically. He had so many questions for her.

As if on cue, she walked into the kitchen in Freddie's grey sweatpants and big hoodie, her wet hair cascading around her pale face. She sighed and lifted herself up onto the stool opposite him. She crossed her arms on the counter, leaning her chin on them and staring up at Freddie who looked back at her. She chuckled quietly then smirked. He couldn't help the smirk that creeped onto his face and remained there. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, before both chuckling and Sam sitting up.

"Freddie?" She questioned and he nodded his chin for her to go on. She fought away another smirk and tucked some hair behind her ear. "Were you… innocent… before last night?" What should have been an awkward question, sounded weirdly normal coming from Sam. He drew out a breath and then looked down, stopping, then looked back up at her and nodding. "Well, yeah. As you've managed to tell me in so many ways – I'm no stud."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore," Sam said and offered him a half-smile. He frowned slightly, but then realized it was some sort of twisted compliment that he was kind of afraid of. He tried his best not to blush. "Well uh," he began, going back to Sam's first question. "Were you…?" He gulped as she looked away, but then looked back at him and shook her head no. "Oh," was all he managed to squeak. Seconds passed slowly before he spoke again, "Who…When?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his personal questions, but she decided truth was the best option to go with at the moment. "Stan Higgens," she said, her lips twisting in anticipation of Freddie's reaction. Freddie leaned backwards slightly in surprise and he felt anger in the pit of his stomach. Then he realized it wasn't anger, but something else entirely. "About 8 months ago. I cornered him after AV Club and kissed him. Remember? You asked me why I was waiting for you, I said I wasn't. You watched as I grabbed Stanley and walked off, shaking your head."

"I remember being slightly confused. Heh. Stanley? I thought everyone in the AV Club were nerds?" Freddie inquired, and Sam scratched her neck nervously.

"Yeah, well I slept with you didn't I?" Sam just made the air a little thicker and Freddie slumped back in his chair, finishing a piece of bacon. Sam sighed dejectedly and copied his movements, grabbing the last piece of meat and eating it awkwardly. She watched him as he opened his mouth to say something and then snapped it shut. A minute had passed slowly.

"Sam," he sighed. "Where do we stand? After this?" Sam leant her head into crossed arms again, this time, facing the table.

"I dunno," she mumbled barely coherently into the sleeve of Freddie's hoodie. She looked up. "Maybe we could just pretend it never happened. Go on as Carly's bickering sidekicks. We're too young to over-analyze these sorts of things. W-we could just pretend like it never happened?" Freddie watched her lips as she spoke, entranced. Then he looked up at her eyes, taking in what she'd suggested.

"I-I don't think that I can do that, Sammy," he said, jumping down from the stool and sticking his plate into the sink. He leaned on the counter. She jumped down too, wiping her eye on her sleeve. "Are you crying?" She looked up at him as a tear cascaded down her face. Freddie had never seen Sam cry, maybe once, that time she'd gotten a job at Chilli My Bowl, but he wasn't sure as she's screamed in his face to back off. He closed the distance between them with a hug. It wasn't a romantic hug. It was what she needed, some contact, Freddie embracing her in a bear hug. She adored his hugs, though there were rarely any that occurred between the two of them, they were special.

She wept into his shoulder, then pulled back slowly. "I think we should go and get Carly. A-and your car." Freddie nodded, pulling away from her, but not before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

That day, Sam and Freddie had rode the bus to Josh's house, collected Carly, and his car. Carly had been too tired to be angry, fortunately for the two sidekicks and had just fallen asleep in Sam's lap in the back seat of the car. They'd dropped Carly off at her apartment, before returning to Freddie's, watching mindless television for hours on end before Sam had to leave or else she and Freddie would get an earful from his mum. They talked about everything but the event of last night and the possibility of them ever being an item.

And the next day had come quicker than expected. It was Monday morning at 6am and Freddie sat clad in black jeans and a hoodie in the continued cold weather of that weekend. He was sitting on the bleachers of his school football field, watching. The only day Sam came into school early was a Monday, when she had football training. She was the captain of the girl's football team, which she had said was a far better status than any dumb cheerleader.

And so here was Freddie, shivering in the bitterly cold morning, wrapping his arms around himself, visible fog forming with each bated breath as his eyes followed her. He winced as she smashed her body into a rather tall, well-built brown haired punk, knocking her off of her feet and running at a cheetah's pace down the field. Her blonde hair flew behind her like a shining flag; a girl on the apposing team tripped herself up just so Sam wouldn't have the pleasure of doing it herself and fell onto her front. Sam practically leap-frogged over her leaning form and rolled over the line, scoring a touchdown.

Coach Harvey blew the whistle and called half-time. He told all the girls to take five. Sam jogged over to Freddie, slightly pink in the face with ragged breaths that blew mist around them. "Did you see me out there?" She grinned from ear to ear. Freddie nodded, picking up the bottle of water that other than him was the only thing sitting on the bleachers; he handed it to Sam who smiled thankfully and chugged it down.

"Fredward," she smiled at him. She hopped onto his lap and hugged him with her arms around his neck. He was slightly surprised and sat frozen before he let himself relax and snaked his arms around her waist. She was warm and the team hoodie with the schools name on it and Puckett and the number seven written across the back heated him up. Though the black lycra shorts she was wearing didn't look very warm, not that he was complaining. She pulled back from him, picking the football off of the floor and rolling it around in her own lap. "Thanks," she said, looking at him. "For everything." He nodded at her and looked at the ball in her lap.

Her hand cupped his cheek and he looked up at her with glassy eyes. She smiled slightly and angled her head to the right as she leant in. Freddie freaked out internally, his eyes wide open watching her lean in. He gulped. Freddie quickly licked his lips in anticipation and closed his eyes, angling his head to his right. He was relieved and smiled into her lips when he tasted the bacon on her mouth. He felt her tongue graze his bottom lip and all he could think about was how he felt as if he'd died and gone straight to heaven. Or, since Freddie wasn't very religious, just some place where things you really want to happen, and wouldn't normally unless a person in said situation was on drugs, happened. And if one of them was on drugs, it would be Sam and not him because if it was him, his mother would surely disown him and sen—"

Okay, he was losing train of thought now and could feel the blonde pulling away. He gently took a fistful of her blonde curls and brought her back to his lips, capturing her top lip between his. He felt her tongue again and gladly obliged, letting her explore his mouth. He was completely lost in her scent, her taste, how his hand was on the small of her back and wouldn't budge.

This was better than anything he could remember, he couldn't stop smiling as her arms locked around his neck. Was it possible that this was better than all the little arguments shared between them, because he'd hought it couldn't get better than a faux sympathetic arm around the shoulder or pat on the back. He didn't think in one weekend, he'd of had sex with this girl he supposedly hates then having her willingly kiss him. "Benson! Stop eating my star player's face. I need her without injury of any kind for Friday's game." Sam closed her teeth around his lip and pulled back unwillingly from him. Freddie grinned, before realizing coach had just insulted him.

Sam laughed and jumped off his lap and grabbed the football, going straight back into the game as if the weirdest thing in the world hadn't just happened. Freddie was just glad she hadn't wiped her mouth on the back of her jersey sleeve and sat, recovering in euphoria, just thinking about that fact alone. It was as if he was in a dream, and someone was calling his name. Wait, someone _was_ calling his name. "Freddie. Hey, Freddie." Freddie looked up to see Carly walking towards him. Oh, he was so glad that wasn't a dream.

He watched as Sam waved at the both of them from the pitch and Carly waved back, though Sam looked a little concerned for her friend. Freddie patted the seat beside him and Carly sat down, buried in a winter hoodie also, though Freddie was sure he'd never seen it on her before, and could've sworn Josh was wearing one extremely similar at the party the night before. He decided to ask, "Carls, why're you wearing Josh's sweater?" It was a dark kind of red and cashmere and it was definitely over-sized on her. Carly's head snapped up from staring at the floor.

"Uh, don't worry – I washed it. It's just really cosy."

"Are you and him…together, now, or something?"

Carly looked very distracted, she was staring off in Freddie's direction, behind him somewhere. He nudged her. "Oh, what, hm. No. I don't think so. I don't know."

"What happened, Carly?"

"First, well – I think you can guess what happened first." Freddie gulped at his similar experience, only with Sam and not Josh because that would have been a weird, even more awkward morning. He internally gagged and threw the thought away instantly. "In the morning, it was weird. He didn't really talk to me. He wasn't there when I woke up. I'm so glad his parents are away for the week," she paused, with a shake of her head. "I found him in his kitchen. He made breakfast, he kissed my cheek," she looked up to register Freddie's blank expression. "And then we just sat. For ages. Not even talking. Just staring anywhere but eachother. It was so weird. Then you and Sam came and I just wanted to sleep."

"What's the matter with you at the moment, Carls. You seem really – not here. Uh, yeah."

"Just trying to figure him out. If I was a believer in all that stuff, I'd think he was some kind of Edward Cullen. Mysterious – doesn't like to talk about sex." Freddie laughed in fond remembrance of when Carly was at Female Junior Genius Camp and him and Sam were bored in his room, so she's recounted the whole of the twilight series to him. It was weird, but fun all the same. I guess you want some kind of flashback moment now. Okay, fine.

"_What up, Benson?" I turned in my seat at the mention of my name, closing the lid of my laptop, pausing my pearpod and removing the ear buds from my ears. Sam flopped down on my bed, a can of Wahoo Punch in her grasp meaning that my pillow was now stained with purple liquid. I let out sigh and scooted the computer chair nearer to the bed. She set down the can of Wahoo on my bedside table, turning herself around on the bed, so she was laying her head at the end of my green duvet._

"_Nothing. Just finished my history essay, listening to some Yellow Day. You?" He watched her play with a curl absently, staring up at his ceiling which still had decaying glow in the dark blue-tacked stars stuck there._

"_Dude, Yellow Day sucks. Pansy band, much? Anyway, I've been hangin' with Spencer, drinking his punch, eating his food." Freddie nodded at her, with an understanding grunt. _

"_And I'll have you know, Yellow Day got their inspirational acoustic influence from John Mayer."_

"_I feel less cool just knowing that."_

"_Spoke to Carly, lately?" She shook her head, and then stopped._

"_Actually, last week. We're reading the same books. Me, here. Her, whilst at camp. They're awesome. We're trying to beat each other to the end of the series." Freddie was quite surprised, Sam had only ever read four books in her life and three of them were Boogie Bear, Boogie Bear 2 and Boogie Bear 3: The Return of Boogie Bear. He nodded both appreciatively and curiously._

"_So, what're these books?"_

"_You wouldn't have read them. They're too cool for a nub like you." Freddie raised a brow, chuckling to himself. He probably had read them. He'd read every book assigned to read for his English class over summer in the first week of summer. And there were thirty books to read, so he was quite certain he'd read it if it was so 'cool' as Sam had put it. "Try me," he'd challenged._

"_The Twilight Saga by Stephanie Meyer," Sam said as she pushed herself up the bed so her shoulders and head were dangling, her mane of golden coils spilling onto his carpet. Hm, Freddie thought. He was surprised he'd never heard of it. He stuck his feet up on the bed, now interested in the words flying appreciatively from Sam's mouth. "It's about this totally neglected chick who if you ask me, needs a sense of humor and some fire in her. Sent off to some place called Forks, made me think of ham. Probably why I'm reading them," she laughs at her own joke. "So she meets this dark mysterious dude that just seems damn depressed first of all, and apparently so beautiful and perfect and whatnot. Anyway, bam, she loves him. Don't ask me why, the girl's crazy. He seems a little cocky if you ask me."_

_Freddie leant back in his chair, enjoying the sight of Sam speaking positively about literature. "Anyway, so this Edward dude's a vampire and the chick, Bella who I told you about before finds out, but she's too smitten with him to really care. Anyway, he doesn't eat people – which was kind of a big disappointment to me 'cause I thought it was gonna be a vomit-inducing horror novel, but noooo." She stopped to smile in reply to Freddie's laugh. "Anyway, it's about all theses problems they go through. I'm on the last book and they've got some proper sexual tension going on, right? Bella wants to do him, he thinks he'll kill her. But I'm sure he's got oodles of self-control if he self-controls himself not to suck her blood everyday."_

"_Interesting. Maybe I'll read them. Though, it sounds like a chick book."_

"_Yeah, well you're a chick guy." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Maybe reading them will make you cooler. You never know what crazy miracles might happen these days," she smirked, sitting up and poking him in the stomach before walking out._

Yeah. And now here he was, he's slept with her, made out with her and he was pretty sure she kept looking over at him from the field.

"Freddie, you okay?"

"What? Yeah, fine," he swatted the air, making a 'psh' sound with his mouth. Carly looked away, leaning on her palm.

"So, what happened to you and Sam at the party?" She asked, curiosity laced in her voice. Freddie looked away from Sam running down the field and back to Carly. His mouth opened, about to confess, but then he snapped it shut, not sure as to how Sam would react if he told Carly. "We-e," he wavered, wracking his brain for a suitable answer. "We took off early, Sam was pretty…intoxicated, I had a headache from all the noise. We searched the party for you but we couldn't find you. Sam even tried upstairs, but got halfway up the staircase and fell back down." Yeah, that's believable. That's something Sam would do – lazy girl and all. "We were really worried, but we, uh, decided the responsible thing to do was to go home and wait for you to call. When you didn't, we came back to Josh's to look for you – but didn't really have to as you were stumbling down the drive way the moment we pulled up.

"Oh, uh," Carly blushed. "Sorry – about that." Freddie shrugged, returning the smile and the wave Sam sent to the both of them before elbowing a short brunette girl in the side and scoring another round of points. Carly watched Freddie with interest as he did this.

"I didn't know you liked Sam," she said, deciding to investigate the matter by being upfront. She knew he'd get nervous, well she thought he would – but he didn't turn into a blabbering mess like she'd expected.

_I had to end it somewhere so here chapter 3 ends. What will Freddie's so cool, calm and collected reply be? I know, not much of a cliffhanger but chapter 4 will be out soooon ____ By the way, I do not like Twilight, I thought it'd just be funny for you to see Sam and Freddie's opinion on it :]_


	4. Chapter 4

"We may fight but sure, I like Sam." Carly turned to him, analysing his casual indifference. Freddie met her wise eyes and then turned back to watch the flag of blonde hair fly past them. "Oh," Freddie's lips dried and he darted his tongue out to lick them quickly. "You mean, do I _like_ Sam?" Sam looked over her shoulder at him and then turned back. He watched the gears turning in Carly's head, awaiting an answer. "Well," Carly knew that since there was no immediate denial, Freddie's feelings could be read like an open book.

Carly saved Freddie the explanation. "Say no more," she shrugged and stood up, straightening her bag over her shoulder. "I've got to go meet…him. We're having a," Carly raised her hands to quote, "chat." Freddie nodded, giving her a sorrowful smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he obliged.

"And to you too," Carly replied, nodding her head towards Sam before smirking knowingly and turning on her heel. The Coach's loud whistle rang in Freddie's ears. He watched the girls disperse from the field and he sat until he was on his own. He sighed and threw his backpack over his shoulder, pushing open the door of the school building. He leant against the wall outside the Girl's Changing Rooms, with Sam's water bottle in one hand. The door swung open and she was the first out, her backpack slung over one shoulder, her hair a heap of wild blonde curls and her eyes sparkling with energy. Still dressed in her team hoodie, but lycra shorts replaced with paint splattered tights and a denim skirt, she nodded her head at him as he chucked her the water. She took a sip as they walked to Sam's locker.

She turned the dial and opened the door, throwing in her bottle and grabbing her English books. Once she was done, she turned around and followed Freddie's gaze. "What's going on there?" Sam asked, crossing her arms as she surveyed the scene unfolding in front of her. Carly was across the hall with Josh Hill, both hands linked and looking at each other. Carly's lips were moving in conversation, she looked distressed. She hung her head before looking back up and dethatching both her hands from his, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the bathroom.

"More drama," Freddie sighed as he leant against the lockers next to Sam. "Speaking of," he said, pushing himself off the locker and facing the tired Sam. "What was that…outside?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and her stomach grumbled. She turned back to her locker and opened it, pulling a flat square box out. Opening it, she picked up and bit into a slice of cold pizza. "I just wanted to thank you," she replied, offering him some pizza to which he agreed happily before she put the box back. "For what?"

"I don't know. For being sweet, I guess." Freddie smiled sheepishly. "It's not like we haven't kissed before. Well, we've done a lot more than just kissing," Sam said, looking up from her pizza with raised eyebrows. "I mean, we have-"

"I get it, Sam."

"What, Fredlumps? Are you embarrassed by the word?" Sam grinned widely, finishing off her slice. "We had sex. Sex. Sex. Sex." Freddie looked over Sam's shoulder to see Wendy at her locker, who looked over with wide eyes until noticing Freddie and closing her locker and speed walking away.

"Wendy." Sam looked up at Freddie weirdly.

"No, Freddie. This is me," Sam said pointing to her herself. "It's. Me." She slowed her voice down. "Sam. Not Wendy. Sam." Freddie shook his head and watched Wendy disappear around the corner.

"No, Sam. I mean, I think Wendy just heard you say that we had-"

"Sex?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that."

"Well, don't worry about that. You know me. I'll just have a little…talk…with her at Lunch. I'm sure she won't say anything." Sam smiled deviously, rubbing her hands together. Freddie sighed, not bothering with an argument. He didn't want this to get out as much as she did. It's not like they were together now, was it? Freddie wondered. The bell rang. Oh no. They waited awkwardly until the students in that area had all cleared from the halls speedily.

"Well, I have English." Sam.

"I have Spanish." Freddie.

"Uh, I guess I'll see you later, then." Sam gave a nod and asked herself why Freddie couldn't just make a move, already. She wanted to hit him, but didn't as she panicked when he turned to walk away. She stuck her hand out to wrap around his wrist and pulled him back a little too abruptly and they nearly banged noses. Freddie gulped as Sam pulled him to her and connected their lips. He fought a smile as she pulled back. He took his hand off of her jaw and put it back down at his side and turned to walk to Spanish. Sam bit down hard on her bottom lip as he disappeared around the corner. She could taste blood on her lip.

* * *

Sam pushed down the handle of Carly's apartment and walked in, setting her bag down by the door before closing it and jumping on the couch. "Could you knock?" Sam lay down, stretching her arms. She yawned and turned and leant back her head as she heard Carly who walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sam chuckled.

"No, not really." Carly rolled her eyes as Sam switched on the television to watch the re-runs of the MMA fight from last Saturday. Carly opened her fridge and took out two cans of Wahoo punch and walked up to the couch. "Worth a try," Carly said as she pushed Sam's legs off of the couch to which Sam replied with a groan before passing her a can and settling into the cushions. She and Sam opened and sipped their punch.

"Freddie told me what happened with you and Josh," Sam said after a minute or two of watching sweaty men wrestling. Carly turned to Sam, who didn't meet her glance but continued to watch sweaty men wrestling eagerly. "I also saw you talking to him in the hallway. A little lip-to-cheek action going on there." Carly folded her arms and sunk back into the couch. Sam glanced sideways with a smirk.

"Well, he said he liked me." Carly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "And he said he wanted to give _us_ a try."

"Then why the long face and the 'later' kiss?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I told him that I wasn't really sure about it. And that…I'd get back to him." Sam was shocked, and she opened her mouth to voice her opinion but Carly interrupted before she could talk. "Because I wanted to ask you." Sam's expression softened and she unfolded her arms.

"Well, I think you should. I mean, he's not the most popular guy in the world, but he's _fooiiine_," Sam punched the air, to signal that Carly had 'scored.' Carly hit her arm with the back of her hand and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand, heat crawling up her neck. She turned the conversation on Sam.

"What about you and Freddie?"

"What about us?"

"Well, he told me he liked you." The corner's of Sam's lips turned up. She liked hearing it out loud. Freddie liked her. Most guys never look twice at her with the beautiful Carly Shay as her best friend but now Freddie had grown up, he wasn't most guys.

"He did, huh?" Sam asked slowly and casually. She turned so her back was against the arm of the couch and her feet slung lazily over Carly's lap. The telly had already been turned off as more important matters were happening in Carly's living room than the Washington Octagon. "And when was this?"

"This morning, whilst you were practicing on the field."

"Ah," Sam said unhurriedly. She'd read Freddie like an open book after he'd told her about what had happened at Josh's party. She wasn't exactly sure Freddie was telling her the truth when he said that he and Sam had taken off early. She just got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, she could tell when her best friend's were telling her something false. She decided to look into the matter.

"So, Sam." Carly began, resting her folded arms on Sam's shins. "What happened to you and Freddie at the party? Where'd you go? What happened? Last I remember, you were on the dance floor." Carly examined the slight panic in Sam's eyes.

"Oh. Freddie's mum called him, wanting him home because she was scared that he might be a victim of peer pressure or something. Uh, so she picked him up. I just…drunkenly…stumbled home, I guess. I don't really remember." The explanations didn't match up. Something was going on and she wanted to know what. "Nothing happened."

Carly was getting that feeling in her stomach again. Something must've happened.

* * *

He sat up in bed, a sheet of sweat on his forehead. He wiped it away on the back of his hand as he panted, the bed sheets tangled around his body. He gradually lay back down and pulled them up to his chin and turned towards his bedside table, which his clock sat on. It was jus after midnight and he couldn't sleep. He kept waking up after having the same, continuous dream. It was of her. His unofficial girlfriend. Skin. Legs. Arms. Neck. Lips. Memories from the night of the party. Sparkly blue eyes above him. He'd wanted her. He wants her again. He sighs and rubs his eyes with his fists before flipping over and settling his head into his soft pillow. Stupid hormones, he tells himself as he drifts into yet another dream.

_I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that I have not updated in a while. I was busy writing my__ Sam/Freddie three-shot, doing lots and lots of homework and being nagged at by my parents. But here it is and I know it's abit shorter than the other chapters, but the next chapter will be here in less time than this one took. Sorry, again. If you don't review, you don't care! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was stood in the first hallway of the eighth floor of Bushwell Plaza, her eyes switching between two different doors. Should she knock on 8D and determine with Freddie whether or not they were an item or not or should she go and confess the bottled up secrets of the night of the party to her best friend. Or both. Yeah, both. She wanted to put off the first one, so she chose to complete the latter first of all.

She knocked on Carly's apartment door, planning to let it out. Spencer answered. "Me and Freddie ha--" Sam stopped abruptly, seeing that it was Spencer and forced down the growing blush. "I mean, uh, is Carly here?" Spencer looked at Sam suspiciously and she watched the gears turning in his head as he tried to decipher what exactly Sam was going to say. Spencer hated not knowing things.

"Yeah." Sam walked past Spencer and he went back into his bedroom after shutting the door.

"Carls! Carly! Carlotta!" Sam called up the stairs as she headed straight for the fridge. Mmm. A bucket of chicken to calm her nerves. She pulled it out and began chewing on the chicken until she heard footsteps, looked up at the stairs, and saw Carly coming down quickly. Her nerves returned. "There you are," Sam concluded."

"Here I are," Carly joked and joined Sam on the kitchen stools. "What up?"

"I know you know that me and Freddie know something you don't." Sam waited as Carly tried to decipher the sentence and when she did, she looked up and nodded casually. "And I know you _want_ to know."

Carly nodded. "That I do." Sam was about to continue. "If you murdered someone and Freddie helped hide the body, I don't want to know details. The less I know, the better." Well that concluded to Sam the Carly watches way too much CSI. She was about to answer. "And if you raped somebody, I also don't want to know." Sam laughed on that last one. Her best friend was crazy.

"No, but I am ready to tell you."

"Ha. I knew you couldn't keep it from me." Sam informed Carly that she might want to hold onto to the counter. "Is it really that bad?" Sam nodded, then looked contemplative, shrugged, shook her head, thought, then nodded again. "Is that a yes or a no," Carly asked slightly confused.

"I don't know. Y-you know how you and Josh…did the deed at his party." Carly defended herself with the excuse that she was quite drunk. "You're telling me you don't like him?" Carly chewed on her lip. "I never said that," Carly replied shyly. Sam chuckled. Carly demanded her to continue. "Man, you can be so controlling," Sam exclaimed humourously.

"Well, uh." Sam took in a shaky breath. "I-I also…"

"You had sex with Josh?" Carly yelled angrily, pointing her finger.

"No. No. No. No."

This was it. Even though she'd convinced herself she couldn't do it, she was."I had sex with," Sam began chewing nervously on the chicken out of the bucket. "Fr-" Carly choked on her own breath before Sam could even finish speaking. Cary began coughing uncontrollably and she slid out of her seat, hunched over as she half-choked. Sam jumped off the stool and began patting Carly on the back. She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and hastily filled it with water and handed it to Carly who sipped at it. She was reminded of why she was coughing in the first place and spat the water back out over Sam's new Penny Tee. Sam groaned.

"Y-you and Freddie?" Carly yelled croakily. "And you didn't tell me the moment after, WHY?" Carly asked, still catching her breath. Sam looked away guiltily, scrunching her eyes closed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea if this is how Carly was going to react. She grabbed a towel from Carly's kitchen draw and began scrubbing at her shirt with it.

"Well. First, you were really fucking hung-over." Carly blushed. "A-and I knew you would react like this."

"Were you sober?"

"No," Sam said calmly.

"And did you enjoy it?" Carly asked after a moment of shocked silence. She believed it more now that Sam had mentioned they were off their heads on alcohol because two enemies would not just sleep with each other in a spur of the moment kind of thing when sober. Wait.

"From what I remember, k-kinda. I guess." Sam was itching to go talk to Freddie and confirm the feelings she had for him and she hoped Carly was right in saying he returned those feelings. She felt like running into his apartment and kissing him, but Carly continued with the conversation.

"So, now what?" Carly began biting her nails, nervous for her friends. "You and Freddie. I know he likes you. I'm pretty sure you've had a massive change of heart over the past week and you like him back. What happens now? Or are you keeping something else from me?"

"Only the fact that I'm desperate to go talk to him right now."

Carly nodded feverishly. "Go. Go now." Sam put on a faux insulted face and then laughed, jumping out of the seat and walking across Carly's living room. She grabbed her scarf from hanging over the back of Carly's couch and put it on as she was too lazy to hold it and walked out, knocking on Freddie's door. She backed up a bit and whispered through Carly's door. "Stop looking through the peephole, Shay."

Sam stepped forward again, smiling as she heard Carly chuckle. Sam waited. She was about to knock again when the door opened and Mrs Benson walked out in her work uniform. "Hello Samantha, did you need something? I was just going to work."

"I just need to talk to Freddie. Do you mind?"

"Because I'm having a good day, and I really need to get to work right now, okay. But don't stay for too long," Mrs Benson wheeled her first aid kit into the main elevator and once she heard the doors close she pushed Freddie's door open further and closed it behind her. His bedroom was downstairs so she didn't have to make the effort of walking up the stairs. She crossed his living room to the first door on the left which read 'Fredward' and she could tell Mrs Benson must have gotten that done.

Sam knocked on the door. "Freddie," Sam said through the door. She heard a ten second period of just shuffling in the room before the door opened. Freddie stood their with bed-hair and his room fairly tidy behind him. Sam smiled and walked past Freddie and sat down on his bed.

"I'm here because I want to know if you like me."

Freddie was not too surprised about her bluntness and sat down next to her. "Would I have kissed you back if I didn't?" Sam chuckled lightly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she looked at him. "You like me." Sam smiled as he spoke. "Right?" Sam nodded. "Good," Freddie sighed with relief.

"Would I have kissed you in the first place if I didn't?"

"Well, you said you kissed me to thank me, so I didn't think it meant anything but then you kissed me after the first bell and made me confused. And happy – don't get me wrong I was happy." Sam's hands were in her lap and Freddie had both hands on the bed. One to his right side and the left one behind Sam. Sam became conscious of this and looked up from her hands.

"Well, I do like you."

"And you want to be my girlfriend?" Freddie grinned.

"Maybe," Sam bit down on her lip, chewing it nervously. She felt her stomach flipping around maniacly. "Won't a few people be confused why we suddenly go from fighting to kissing?" Freddie's stomach fluttered at the thought of kissing Sam.

"Speaking of, did you talk to Wendy?" Freddie asked nervously, putting air quotes around 'talk.'

"Don't worry, I didn't threaten her. I told her we were drunk and asked politely if she could keep it between me and her. And you obviously. I guilted her into not telling – told her she was a great friend of mine and that I knew I could trust her. I did the sad smile thing I always do on Carly. Freddie nodded in understanding.

"So. Back to your proposition. I would enjoy possibly being your…girlfriend."

"You would, now?" Freddie asked faux suspiciously. "Cause I don't quite know whether I want to be your boyfriend." Freddie tried to contain his laughter but Sam could see right through him. She decided to toy with him. She raised her hand and placed it on his jaw, running her pointer finger under his chin and lifting his head, moving closer.

Freddie instantly let out a shaky breath. "You sure," Sam asked,

"Neehh, I think I do," Freddie said, connecting his lips to Sam's. She took his top lip between hers and was lowered back so her head was resting on his pillow. He had Galaxy Wars bed sheets but Sam was more concentrated on something else other than his choice of bed sheets. She was attacking his lips, and they were manoeuvring themselves, switching head positions to get the best angles. Freddie had an arm under Sam's back and the other holding her cheek.

Sam felt Freddie's tongue dart out quickly, wetting her bottom lip. She hastily parted her lips, letting Freddie explore her mouth. She sunk back into the pillow, dethatching their lips to catch her breath. Her breathing was erratic and her chest rose and fell quickly as she caught her breath back. "When does your mum work until?" Sam asked.

"Until the evening," Freddie replied. Sam grabbed her phone out of her pocket and left Freddie hanging whilst she texted Carly. _Freddie and I are now in a relationship. I'm going to stay at his for today, okay? _Sam chucked her phone onto Freddie bedside table and pulled him back down towards her.

It wasn't long until Freddie was shirtless and they were entering familiar territory. "Are we actually doing this, Sam?" Freddie asked once his shirt was discarded on the floor and he's somehow been flipped and straddled by his new girlfriend. Sam nodded. "This isn't even legal."

"Rules were made to be broken, and it isn't the first time." Sam stopped him talking with kisses to his shoulder and neck. Who was he to deny? He's been wanting this to happen again since the morning after. He pulled at the hem of her Penny Tee.

Sam's phone buzzed and she quickly read the new text.

_Be careful, and keep the noise down._

Sam chuckled, but read the first part again. Ah. Now for the awkward question. "Do you have condoms?" Sam asked faux confidently and Freddie blushed slightly. "In my drawer. You asked me that last time," Freddie smiled cheekily. Sam reached into his drawer.

Freddie smiled softly up at Sam.

* * *

Christmas was hectic. I'm a terrible person. I keep forgetting to update. I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it. _Stop making excuses, Ruth-anne. __**Shut up, Bob. **__You should be ashamed of yourself. __**I said sorry. **__That's not good enough. These people ask you to update and you forget! __**I'm so sorry but you have no right to insult me! You're just an insignificant part of my imagination. **__Yes, but I live off of the reviews. __**You do? **__I do. And if they don't review, I will die. __**Oh no!**_

**DON'T LET BOB DIE. REVIEW.**


End file.
